Paradichlorebenzene
by Ibara no Hime
Summary: Se sabe que los Kitsune son seres juguetones, pero que pasa cuando uno de ellos desea tanto a una joven entre sus manos y con ello comienza los juegos llamados pesadillas, porque Paradichlorebenzene es un sentimiento inexplicable y a los Kitsune les encanta lo desconocido


**Acto 1**

La luces de neón, una noche que había decidido ser una chica mala, sin pedir permiso a mis padres, sin importarme el después, decidí salir con una amiga a una discoteca, salte de la ventana de mi casa, un gato negro se había cruzado frente a mí, me preguntaba qué es lo que pasaría conmigo, estaba cansada de esta existencia aburrida y poco me importaba lo que pasaría después, necesitaba algo de riesgo, o por lo menos era lo que deseaba.

Mei-chan ven a bailar – mi amiga me atrajo hacia ella.

Me levante, ante ello percate la mirada de un joven, sus ojos color miel, parecía observarme desde lo lejos, una mirada que conocía desde tiempo atrás, una mirada que había sentido durante 6 meses atrás.

Una bebida azul llego a mis manos, parecía que esto era invitación de la casa, bebida que tenía un extraño y relajante color azul rey, lo bebí debido al calor que hacía, las luces de neón molestaban en mi cabeza, mi amiga había ido al baño con algún extraño, tal vez iba a ligarlo, yo solo sentía sueño, hasta despertar en este lugar, lleno de oscuridad donde no puedo ver nada, ni mis propias manos, el miedo corrió mi cuerpo, deseaba poder salir, pero al parecer estaba encerrada en una caja, en una jaula, una risa burlesca se escuchaba al otro lado, como si moviera los hilos de un nuevo juego, algo que parecía divertirle mucho.

**Acto 2**

El sonido de la alarma me despertó, aquel extraño sueño me había desconcertado, me arregle el cabello largo y negro, tan lacio y fácil de peinar, acomode mi flequillo recto, me puse mi uniforme de color negro que contrastaba mi piel blanca, mis ojos cafés se miraban cansados, me fui directo a la escuela, al cruzar la calle un escalofrió llego a mí, voltee para verse ir un chico de cabello largo y blanco, unas orejas, una cola se echaban de ver en aquella tétrica ilusión.

Llegue rápido a la escuela, pero aquello era una gran impresión para mi ser, el silencio era normal en la escuela, pero el hecho de la soledad, el frio que se sentía al entrar era lo que más temía, las paredes manchadas de un color carmesí, aquello me estaba dando miedo, al entrar al salón, todos estaban muertos, sus cuerpos destrozados, grite con ansiedad, en la pizarra con color rojo , con la sangre de los demás decía "me perteneces" de repente aquel joven con él me había cruzado en la calle, estaba en la puerta del aula, cerrándola detrás de él, cabello largo y blanco, sus orejas, su cola, era una deidad Zorro, recordando aquellas historias sobre Ángel- san, al parecer eran ciertas, aunque yo no había jugado, posible alguien de esta escuela si y por ello habían sido castigados, su piel blanca, aquellos ojos dorados, era un ser tan perfectamente maquiavélico, con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, llego hacia a mí, en un susurro con su varonil voz repitió lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón, mientras su mano estaba en mi cuello apretándolo fuertemente, con ello la otra estaba en mi espalda bajando cada vez más, cerré los ojos debido a la desesperación.

**Acto 3**

Mei nos toca la siguiente clase – me dijo mi amiga Ayame.

¿Un sueño? – me dije a mi misma.

¿Qué le paso a tu cuello Mei-chan? - me miro sorprendida - no lo había notado, ayer en la discoteca de seguro te la pasaste - le interrumpí.

¿discoteca? - le mire extrañada.

Claro, no te acuerdas, seguro tus padres han de estar furiosos, pero veo que te fue bien – me guiño el ojo al ver las marcas rojas en mi cuello.

Esto – me sonroje a más no poder, no recordaba que había pasado ayer, no entendía nada.

Fuimos al siguiente salón, me senté al lado de la ventana , en mi lugar habitual, mientras el profesor se dedicaba en explicar sobre la teoría de la relatividad, entre otras cosas que poco entendía, voltee hacia la ventana, los arboles de sakura estaban cayendo, un frio llego a mí, recordando aquella pesadilla, de repente aquel ser alto con vestimenta típica de Japón, sus cabellos largos y blancos balanceándose en el viento, al verlo me asuste, para al parpadear darme cuenta que solo era mi imaginación.

Seguía poniendo atención en clase cuando de repente el profesor enfrente comenzó a balancearse de manera extraña, su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar volumen, tanto que enfrente de nosotros llego a explotar, pedazos de carne, las paredes manchadas con su sangre, los alumnos parecían poco importarles, los chicos seguían apuntando lo del pizarrón, con ello sus cabezas comenzaron a inflarse hasta llegar a explotar, las chicas voltearon hacia mí, como si fueran lechuzas hasta cortar sus cabezas y caer ante mí.

Ayuda - entre lágrimas Ayame hablo, como si yo pudiera hacer algo, murió frente a mí.

Esto es un sueño, no es real- dije mentalmente, cuando detrás de mí sentí una presencia, unas uñas largas rozaron mi cuello.

¿No deseas morir verdad? – aquella voz varonil me era conocida – solo debes hacer lo que yo diga - repuso con anhelo.

Es un sueño – cerré los ojos repitiendo aquello una y otra vez.

Esto es un sueño – sentí sus garras en mi cara, la volteo con facilidad para darme un beso lascivo – quieres más pruebas – bajo una de sus manos a mis pechos, yo cerré los ojos repitiendo mentalmente una y otra vez que aquello era un sueño – así me gusta, a mi merced - lamio mi cuello.

Es un sueño – grite para que aquello parara.

Entiende que no es así – sus manos bajaron hasta la falda escolar, buscando intromisión en aquel lugar intimo – ha sido suficiente por ahora – su voz sonaba fuera de lugar, su rostro sonrojado, con aquella sonrisa maquiavélica – quiero que este juego dure más, quiero…– se relamió los labios para desaparecer.

**Acto 4**

¿Estás bien Mei-chan? – Ayame me miro preocupada.

Todo bien – respondí ante su preocupación.

¿Segura? Parece que no duermes bien, no es bueno que te quedes dormida en clases - toco mi hombro.

Ya sabes que siempre tengo sueño – le sonreí.

Pero nunca habías dormido en clases - se preocupó más por mí.

Ya dije que no es nada- sonreí ante ello.

De repente frente a mi había chocado con algún chico, me disculpe como siempre, pero al ver aquella larga cabellera blanca en una coleta alta.

Hola Mei –chan – una sonrisa tierna se avecinaba en su rostro.

¿Quién eres? - abrí mis ojos en par en par, temiendo un movimiento en falso de él.

Soy Takeshi – me miro sorprendido.

Ante ello salí corriendo, no sabía cómo escapar, pero aquel chico era muy parecido al joven de las orejas de mi sueños, tras correr, llegue a los baños de mujeres, me mire al espejo, moje mi cara y entre al baño por si alguien llegaba, sabía que ningún hombre entraría en aquel lugar, las puertas sonaron al entrar alguien, una voz distorsionada se escuchaba, en el techo una mujer de cabello largo, blanco, igual que aquel tipo llegaba a mí, grite llena de temor.

Si sigues resistiéndote, tu cuerpo y mente no aguantaran ir de dimensión a dimensión - aquella sonrisa maquiavélica se mostraba ante mí – puedo ser lo que quieras, solo acéptame – sus manos con aquellas uñas largas tocaban mis mejillas – solo debes entregarte a mí - se acercó para darme un beso forzado a los labios - o terminaras siendo mi muñeca - aquella persona era Takeshi, había regresado a ser hombre.

**Acto 5**

Cerré los ojos al temor de ver aquel ser divertido ante mi horror, al abrirlo, como un parpadear estaba en la banqueta esperando cruzar la calle, la ciudad repleta de gente que el tiempo los consumía por completo, iba sin rumbo, sin recordar a qué lugar tenía que llegar, sentía que alguien me seguía, sentía una presencia tras de mí, las personas comenzaron a verme rápidamente, como si me culparan de algo, sus cabezas explotaban como una bomba de tiempo, mi rostro y cuerpo manchado de sangre.

¿Takeshi? – mire aquel joven de cabello largo y alto entre la multitud disfrutando de la sangre de aquellas personas, ver el sufrimiento, ver como estaba destrozada por ello, llena de temor.

¿Cuándo me aceptaras? – me miro desde su Angulo mientras yo caí de rodillas al suelo sin más que decir - no entiendes, pronto tu cordura y voluntad serán sellados tras el sufrimiento, pero prefieres rechazarme - lamio mi cuello con desdén para abrir mi blusa y comenzar a lamer mi pecho deseoso de ello.

**Acto 6**

-esto no es real - dije para al abrir los ojos estar en el mismo lugar, en la misma situación, con temor seguí caminando, yéndome por lugares solitarios, con la preocupación de que volviera a suceder aquello, como si mi cuerpo dijera que si estaba entre la multitud ellos la pasarían mal.

Tras ir por lugares solitarios, unos segundos pasos se hacían llegar por las calles, sin querer voltear fui intentado despistar a mi perseguidor, pero aquella estupidez innata del ser humano, llegue a un lugar sin retorno, para encontrarme contra la pared y al voltear ver una sonrisa satisfactoria, unos ojos dorados y cabello blanco, era Takeshi.

Se acercó a mi lentamente para luego arrinconarme, mi cuerpo no podía moverse, parecía estar demasiado cansado, la respiración entre cortada, se acercó a mi rápidamente, caí al suelo sin energía alguna, mi cabeza dolía fuertemente, abrió el zíper de mi pantalón, metió su mano tocando nuevamente mi intimidad, frotando el punto débil por encima de la ropa.

¿Te gusta? – pregunto en mi oído extasiado.

Suéltame por favor – mis lágrimas salían ante ello.

Te haré mía - lamio mi cuello - si quieres seguir así, sigamos el juego - mordió mi lóbulo izquierdo - hasta que aceptes ser mía – caí desmayada en aquel lugar.

**Acto 7**

Desperté frente a mi casa, al abrir mis ojos estaba para en aquel lugar, estaba oscuro, al parecer era muy tarde, había anochecido, entre a casa, no había nadie en la sala, asustada subí al cuarto, la cama de mis padres se notaban unos bultos, prendí la luz para verles, pero ante ello, no se miraba sus rostros, llegue a moverles.

¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – les movía, pero no había respuesta alguna, los destape con temor, para encontrarme con lo peor.

Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de heridas, destrozados, mutilados, revueltos y la cara de mis padres llenos de desesperación y dolor, no podía aguantar esta agonía, caí al suelo, rompí un florero, tome el vidrio más grande, lo puse en mi muñeca, estaba dispuesta a suicidarme, pero unas manos me detuvieron.

No deseo que mueras - su voz sonaba demandante - solo entrégate a mí - me quito la blusa, me recostó en el suelo – solo deseo que lo digas - comenzó a besar mi cuerpo, bajo mi pantalón, quedando solo en bragas, acaricio mi cuerpo, beso mi intimidad por encima de la ropa, comenzando un juego con su lengua entre mis bragas – dilo - me miro suplicante – ¡Dilo! – aquello ultimo lo grito, cerré mis ojos.

**Acto 8**

Desperté en mi cama completamente sudada, aquello al parecer había sido una terrible pesadilla, unos ruidos se escucharon, baje a la sala, para ver una sombra extraña, unas orejas o algo así parecía, me fui rápido a mi cuarto, el sonido de unos gritos se escucharon en el cuarto de mis padres, aquel ser con el que había soñado se había personificado, en la oscuridad, solo una cabellera blanca se dejaba notar, aquella estatura alta, levantando a mi padre para empujarlo contra la pared y hacerlo explotar con tan solo un movimiento en su mano, la mirada de mi padre y sus labios intentando decir "huye" me dieron pauta para quedar el shock, mi cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido, luego tomo a mi madre le comenzó a enterrar las uñas y ella al verme grito "Escóndete" al ver que no reaccionaba, aquel ser, Takeshi, el volteo hacia mi rápidamente con una sonrisa macabra, la satisfacción de ver como estaban sucediendo las cosas, parecía disfrutarlo, termino por destrozarle la cabeza a mi madre, en ello mis pies reaccionaron, fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave, me metí al closet como una niña pequeña, se escuchaba los golpes en la puerta fuertemente, luego unos paso para luego ver como el closet se abría.

Te encontré - sacándome de aquel lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción – lo deseas como yo – se acercó a mí me desnudo comenzó a tocar aquella parte íntima y desnuda con sus manos cálidamente - ¿te gusta? – un gemido de mi salió – solo dilo- exclamo extasiado, algo que no haría - ¡DILO!- grito enojado al no ver respuesta mía – parece que no entiendes – dejo de hacer aquello en mi intimidad.

**Acto 9**

Un momento más, había sido un sueño, estaba en un lugar frio, mi cuerpo estaba completamente entumido, el sonido de unas cadenas se escucharon al no poder mover mis manos, la cama era un bloque de fierro, mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, no miraba nada, sentí una manos recorrer mi cuerpo, el miedo me invadió al sentirlo en mi intimidad.

Solo dilo - aquella voz era tan conocida - con un demonio dilo ya - estaba deseoso por ello – con este paso terminaras siendo una muñeca - repitió melancólico y extasiado a la vez, subió una de sus manos mienta lamia mis pechos para quitarme las vendas y con ello mira aquel rostro sonrojado y satisfecho de sus acciones – al parecer, realmente quieres ser mi muñeca - sin entender aquello, su rostro fue bajando dejando rastros de besos y caricias hasta llegar a mi intimidad para abrir mis ojos asustado en par, en par y sentir como su lengua saboreaba mi feminidad – si no lo dices, tendré que hacerlo - siguió con su labor, para al cabo de unos segundo separarse ir por una bebida azul electrizante, tomar aquel pequeño vaso entre sus labios pareció beberlo y en un beso me dio aquella bebida, mis ojos se cerraron completamente, ya no supe nada de mí.

**Acto Final**

Desperté, un joven de cabellera blanca estaba frente a mí, alto y apuesto, sus ojos dorados me penetraban por completo, tenía unas orejas y cola de zorro, no entendía bien que estaba pasando, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, simplemente aquellos ojos me atraparon y deseaba tenerlos.

¿Te encuentras bien Mei-chan? - me miro curioso que me hizo sonrojar.

Si amo - entendía que yo le pertenecía a esa persona de alguna manera.

Veo que hizo efecto - sonrió feliz ante su logro.

Me tomo entre sus manos un beso al otro, caricias llenas de pasión y lujuria, yo solamente me dejaba llevar, de repente sentí miedo, no entendía el porqué, aquel ser que era mi dueño, me hacía sentir escalofríos como si algo hubiera pasando anteriormente, sus manos tocando mi intimida, sentía como si aquello ya había sucedido, en el acto al llegar a saborear aquella parte haciéndome gemir como si ya hubiera sentido aquel placer con una mezcla de miedo sin entender el porqué.

Dilo Mei-chan– hablo con aquella voz extasiada su rostro sonrojado.

Soy – no entendía porque temía el decirlo – soy tuya - gemí mas fuerte ante ello.

Nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno, entro despacio para luego tomar aquel baile que quemaba y llevaba al cielo, sentía que de alguna manera le partencia a él, entre gemidos, no tenía padres, no tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie más que a él, al menos eso yo creía, eso yo sentía, puesto en mi memoria solo estaba el rostro de Takeshi, mi dueño.

Te amo Mei-chan – término dentro de mí en un gemido.

Te amo Takeshi-kun – sabía que yo era su muñeca.


End file.
